Saving Raven
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: Raven gets taken by a hostile alien race after the group decides to come back from Tamarain. Will they get her back? WIll Cyborg admit his feelings for Raven? WIll they become friends with the renegades(my OCS)?
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, here is the scoop on my other teen titans stories. The ones that are not finished are on hold. I accidentally threw the papers away and have to rewrite the last few chapters on them all.

**So to make it up to you, here is a new one.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own!**

Ch1 

A person would never think that a girl full of doom and gloom would become a queen for a planet that values pink and happy. No person would guess that outlaw renegades from other planets would save the girl. No one would guess that any of this would happen. No one, not even the girl herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are we going to make it?" Beast Boy asked as the T-Ship flew in space.

Cyborg's voice came on the speakers in an apprehensive state.

"I don't know," he admitted, "They're coming up fast."

Raven turned her head and saw the little ships.

"We never should've made the journey to Tamarian," she commented dryly, "Then we'd not be in this problem."

"I suggest splitting up," StarFire said to Robin, "We can group again later."

"I agree," Robin snapped, "Titans, separation!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Titans separated the ship and tried to split up. It didn't really work because Raven was sucked up by one of the enemy ships. Then they attacked the other Titans and left with their prize.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

"Azarath, Metroin, Zynthos," Raven hissed trying to get out of the ship, "Azarath, Metroin, Zynthos."

"Give it up," a voice said, "It's magic proof."

Raven looked up from her cage and said, "Will you at least tell me where we are going?"

"To Zavas," the person said, "You're our new queen."

Raven took the news better than most, probably because she had complete control over her emotions. That was one for the few lucky beaks for these pink haired people If she didn't control herself, they would all be dead.

"Who are you?" Raven inquired.

"Oh silly me," the person said obviously ashamed, "I'm Zorko Rensfields. I am currently filling the postion of ruler on my planet."

"And why am I here?"

"Because you're our new queen."

This information was rather disturbing and Raven found it hard to keep her emotions down.

"My friends will save me."

"My queen," Zorko said courteously, "We have destroyed your friends. You will now rule Zavas."

_No,_ Raven thought in desperation_, How did they destroy them? I thought that was impossible_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Chilly."

"What Pyro?"

"The Zavasians have chosen a new queen. This time she's from Earth and she's really powerful."

"Then we'll have to stop them from crowning her, because if they do, they will be able to take over the universe. Find the others and ready the ship, we leave in an earth hour."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ugh," Robin groaned painfully, "Where are we Cyborg?"

Cyborg looked around the forlorn wasteland they were on.

"I don't know man," he said, "My sensors can't pick anything up. Hey Rae, see fi you can sense life here."

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Rae?" Cyborg tried again.

He panicked and scanned for Raven's biological body signature and found that she wasn't with them.

"Guys," he said in fear, "They took Raven."

'What?" Beast Boy exclaimed, "How and why?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be trying to put the ship together so quickly."

Beast Boy looked at the scattered remains of the T-Ship and shook his head.

"Dude, the ship is totally fried."

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled, "If you can't be helpful, go away!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pyro shook his head, fire running through his red hair, Chilly was obsessed with stopping the Zavasians. He knew that they attacked her planet, but she had to get over it. At the rate she was going, she was going to get herself killed.

"Chilly," Pyro said looking at the white haired girl who was leader of the renegades, "We're picking up distress signals in the second quadrant away from Zavas."

Chilly sighed, her blue eyes dim.

"Reorder," she said to a blue alien guy sitting at a control panel, "Lets go pick them up."

"Alright Chilly, reordering, I mean recalibrating thrusters now."

Chilly sighed, however was on the dead planet Alpheas was going to pay for making her lose the trail of the Zavasians.

"Chilly," Gaia said from the teleportation panel, "Who's going down?"

Chilly looked at the blonde girl with a faint smile. Gaia might be from Earth, but her powers to control nature were incredible. On any planet she went to, she could control their weather patterns.

Then Chilly looked at her gloved hands, she had to wear these gloves or risk freezing her friends. Chilly wished she could touch like a normal person.

"Are you okay Chilly?" Gaia asked.

"Yes," Chilly said, "You, Pyro, and myself will go down.

"Okay."

_"I hope we can get to the Zavas problem soon,"_ Chilly thought before she was teleported down to the planet, _"We have to stop them."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you guys hear that?" Beast Boy asked Robin came back empty handed after looking for food.

"Yeah," Robin said, "It sounds like people."

Just then, ice started forming on the ground.

"Cyborg," Robin commanded, "See if you can track where that ice is coming from."

"Dude," Beast Boy cried out, 'I think the ice found us!"

They all turned and saw a girl with ice forming in a hand, a girl making weather appear and a boy with fire traveling up and down his body.

"Who are you?" the girl with the ice demanded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So how did you people like it? 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 

"My queen," Zorko said, "We are approaching Zavas."

Raven didn't know what to make of this information. It seemed like she was going to have to go through with being queen.

* * *

"We are not your enemy," Robin said taking the role of speaker, "We just became stranded on this planet."

The trio looked at the Titans.

"How did you get here?" the girl asked making the ice disappear.

"We were attacked by pink ships!" StarFire cried out, "They took our friend!"

"Chilly," the red head boy gasped, "The Zavasians!"

"I know Pyro," the girl replied, "Looks like we're back on their trail."

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Pyro," Chilly said ignoring Robin, "tell the others to beam up seven."

Pyro nodded and started and talking into a hand held communicator.

Chilly turned to the Titans, "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin," Robin replied, "The man of metal is Cyborg, the green guy over there is Beast Boy and that is StarFIre."

Before Chilly responded to Robin, they were taken up to the renegade's ship.

* * *

"This stuff is aswome1" Cyborg cried out as he looked around the renegade's ship, "Look at all this technology!"

Chilly forced a smile and said, "Pyro, take these people to a safe-room. We have to get to Zavas."

"WE need to talk to your leader," Robin said to Chilly, "We need to negotiate in peaceful talking."

"You can talk to me later," Chilly said, "Now go with Pyro or we will take forceable action."

Pyro pulled a device out of his coat and pressed a button on it. The Titans then fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"My queen," A pink haired girl said, "Your room is this way."

Raven looked around the strange palace. In a way it reminded her of Azarath. It had a homey quality around the halls. The only bad part is that it was pink.

Raven was led into a room and locked in. It was pink, but not overly pink.

"Do you like it?"

Raven shut here eyes and saw her happy self.

"Do you?" Happy asked again.

"I want my friends," Raven said dully, "So I do not like this place."

"Who are our friends?" Sadness asked, "WE don't have any."

Raven gasped. Her emotions were almost right, who were her friends? She couldn't remember.

* * *

"Why did you knock us out?" Robin demanded as Chilly walked into the room they were in.

"I couldn't have your robot attacking the ship," Chilly said with an uncaring shrug, "Now, let's talk about your friend, who was she?"

"She is named Raven," Cyborg snapped, "And I'm not a robot!"

"She was taken by the Zavasians," Chilly said quietly, "They are going to crown her queen."

Cyborg ws perplexed. Why did the Zavasians want Raven as their queen? From what he could tell, they were happy creatures, Raven was not. It didn't weigh out.

"Robo-man?" Chilly asked in confusion, "Are your circuits frying?"

Cyborg scowled and said, 'Why do they want Raven? She's all doom and gloom."

Chilly smiled, an action that brought chills to the Titans. She looked evil when she did that.

"Good thing you asked," Chilly commented, "They are going to brain wash her into believing that she is native to their planet."

"No," StarFIre whispered, "They are going to make Raven not Raven."

Chilly raised on white eyebrow.

"Are you Tamerianian?" she asked StarFire.

"Yes why?"

"Just asking," Chilly said. She turned back to Robin, "WE are going to try to get her back. Rest assured, the Renegades almost never fail."

Chilly turned to leave buy Cyborg stopped her.

"Can we help?"

"No Cyborg," Chilly said solemnly, "You can't."

She then waked out of the room sadly.

* * *

"We aren't allowed to help," StarFire said, "Why not? WE could help."

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, "This Chilly person wants to hog the spot light."

Cyborg and Robin were deep in thought about this girl who wore the gloves, they just didn't know why.

"Dudes," Beast Boy asked them, "Are you both okay?"

"Yeah man," Cyborg reassured him, "We were just thinking."

"About how we are going to save Raven?"'

"Yes and no."

"Okay then, what were you thinking about?"

"Chilly," Cyborg replied, "I was trying to figure out why she acted that way."

"Good luck," Beast Boy snorted, "She's a creepy ice alien chick. She's bound to be hard to understand."

* * *

Chilly went back to the main control room and told Reorder to step on the speed.

"Yes Chilly."

Chilly decided that she would go to Zavas in the middle of the night so no one would get hurt.

"Tell me when we get to Zavas," Chilly commanded, "I'm heading to bed."

"So am I," Pyro said as someone came up to take his place at his control panel.

He followed Chilly and said, "What are you planning?"

"What do you mean?" Chilly asked as she stopped at her door.

"You know what I mean," Pyro chuckled, "you always do these things."

"I'm just tired," Chilly said removing her left glove to open the door, "Is that a crime?"

"For you it is," Pyro grumbled, "you always sneak out."

"I WON'T!" Chilly yelled going into her room, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Chilly sat on her bed, her white hair wild and untamed and tears into her blue eyes.

Slowly she fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**"Help me."**

**Chilly turned in the dark abyss. There was no one there, then who was calling her?**

**"Hello?" Chilly called out, "Who's there?"**

**Chilly then saw a girl in a violet cloak, and violet hair and eyes.**

**"Are you Raven?"**

**"Yes," the girl replied, "I need your help."**

**"Why me?" Chilly asked in confusion.**

**"Because you are the only one that can."**

**"I only control ice," Chilly said, "Nothing good."**

**"You have power," Raven said to Chilly, "You can defeat these people. I can fell the strength within you."**

**Chilly stared at Raven and then asked, "Have they put the crown on you yet?"**

**"I've been pushed into my sub-conscious. I don't really know what is happening," Raven replied, "But I don't think so."**

**Chilly and Raven both fell silent and Raven started to fade.**

**"Are you okay?" Chilly asked in concern.**

**"I'm waking up," Raven said dully.**

**

* * *

**

Chilly awoke with a start, they were in orbit around Zavas.


End file.
